Electronic access control systems provide the ability to control or restrict an individual's ability to enter a secured area. In order to enter the secured area, the individual presents credentials that are specific to him or her to the system. The system reads the credentials and, if valid for access to the secured area, grants the individual that access. In addition to simply granting access to the secured area, the system may also keep a record of when and where the individual presents his or her credentials to determine whether the individual is present in a particular secured area and to track the individual as he or she travels through multiple secured areas.